Stairs to the Studio
by ChannyFan-1314
Summary: "Chad?" he jumped and turned around to face me. "What are you still doing here?" I asked as I walked toward him. "Well, I was enjoying the quite but now…" he said then rolled his eyes.


**Hey guys! I know, I know. I haven't posted a story in a while. But I have been busy with school and a musical that I'm in and yada yada yada. But here's a story that I started a while ago and just didn't finish. **

**I can't wait for the movie God's Not Dead to come out! It looks like an amazing movie and we only have a week until it comes out! Can't wait!**

**But here is my story. The story from the show that ended 3 years ago. Oh well. I still like the show. I'm gonna stop babbling now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Sadly… **

**Sonny's POV**

I sighed as I walked towards the doors of the studio late Monday night. My mom had gone home to Wisconsin for the week and I had nothing to do at home so I stayed at the studio to work on some sketches. Now it was about 10:00 P.M. and I was just leaving. When I reached the doors I turned around and pushed it open with my back. I turned back around and jumped. There was a person sitting on the stairs in the dark. The person had their elbows on the step behind them and their gold head of hair was leaned back like they were looking at the sky. Judging by the length of the hair I'm guessing it's a guy. I slowly walked up to him. When I could finally see him in the moon light, I realized who it was.

"Chad?" he jumped and turned around to face me. "What are you still doing here?" I asked as I walked toward him.

"Well, I was enjoying the quite but now…" he said then rolled his eyes.

I sat down next to him and then said, "Mind if I join you?" I plopped my bag on the step next to me and got comfortable.

"Looks like you already decided to stay and I have no choice in the matter." He said with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up." I said with a smile as I fake punched his arm. He pretended like it hurt (even though I know it didn't) and I giggled. The air fell silent as we both relaxed and looked up at the sky. After a couple minuets I got tired of the silence and decided to break it.

"There are a lot of stars out tonight." I observed. Chad grunted in response and nodded his head in agreement.

"So, Chad," I said leaning back on my elbows to match his posture. "Why are you really here?" I asked him as I noticed the Little Dipper.

"No reason really. I guess I just didn't want to go home yet." He said nonchalantly.

"Same." I replied. And the air fell silent again. Wanting to take advantage of the fact that Chad isn't being CDC right now and wanting to get to know him better I decided to ask him a few questions about his home life.

"So, do you have any family? Like siblings? You never talk about your family…"

"What are you, an interviewer?" he asked with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked defensively. "I'm sorry for wanting to get to know you better."

He sighed then answered. "Well, I have two younger sisters. They're names are Capri (A/N you know like the pants?) and Chloe. They are 13 and 6."

"I didn't know you had sisters, Chad."

He shrugged then pointed at me. "What about you? You got any family?"

"Well, there's my mom, obviously," He chuckled. "and I have an older brother that's in college in South Carolina. And my dad…" I took a deep breath and continued. "he's stationed in Afghanistan…" Looking away I started fiddling with my bag. I turned back toward him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The face in front of me was surprising. Chad looked sympathetic. Something I never thought I'd see on him. A single tear rolled down my cheek and Chad pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked at first but soon relaxed into it. It felt good to have Chad's arms around me. I felt safe. Like nothing could hurt me. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"Thanks Chad." I said as I reluctantly pulled out of his embrace.

"No problem Sonny." He said with a smile. I smiled back and I just stared at him for a while, taking in his handsomeness. He really was good looking and I can see why so many girls fall for his looks. But that's not what I fell for. I fell for what was inside. The guy that stays at a prom disaster just to make one girl happy. The guy who saves a girl from public humiliation. The guy who would sit on the steps to a studio and hug a girl who is hurting. I mean, the looks are a plus, I especially like his baby blue eyes that I could just look at forever. I mean, come on, sometimes it looks like they are fake because of how blue they are. I know Chad uses contacts but, I've seen them and there not colored. Finally realizing that we had been staring at each other for who knows how long, I looked away clearing my throat and pulled out my phone. 10:37. Wow. I should get home soon.

"Well, Chad, this has been fun." I say as I pick up my bag and stand up. "But I really need to get home. So… I'll… see you tomorrow, I guess." I waved at him and started to walk away.

"Wait, Sonny!" He jumped up of the step and ran to catch up with me. When he reached me I continued walking.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that… you're a really cool girl, Sonny." We both stopped walking and I turned to look at him.

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. You're not like normal girls. Normally girls your age are screaming my name, giving me anything I want. But you… you don't seem to care that I'm famous. You treat me like a normal human being and I like that." He looked down embarrassed, and I put my hand on his arm.

"That's really sweet Chad." I said with a smile. He looked up at me and smiled to. I didn't realize how close we were until just then.

"I really like you Sonny." He whispered. Is it just me or is he getting closer?

"I really like you to…Chad." I whispered back. His hand came up and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. He trailed it down until it was by my chin and used it to bring me closer. And before I knew what was happening, Chad brushed his lips against mine. It was really sweet. I smiled and pushed my lips harder against his. And we kissed for… I really don't know how long. When we pulled back, Chad smiled at me and took my hand. I looked down at it then back up at him.

Then he started pulling me to my car. We walked hand in hand to my car and then Chad opened the door for me and watched as I slid in.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sonny." He said softly.

"See ya." I said, still star struck from that kiss.

My life has just changed forever.

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
